Situação
by hOi.sugOi
Summary: Acontece. O munda dá voltas e as vezes nem precisamos fazer muito. Sakura narra uma situação um tanto estranha em sua vida. Sakura X Naruto


*Antes de começar a fic, gostaria de dizer que estou recomeçando.

Sakura narra um ocorrido um tanto agradável e desagradável na sua vida xD

Espero que curtam a fic!

Com vocês...

Situação!

*

É comum que as pessoas se conheçam. É comum também, quando há afinidades acima de tudo, que pessoas se apaixonem. Isso é quase uma regra. QUASE.

Devo dizer que no meu caso, por quê eu meu Deus?, fujo dessa regra como diabo foge da cruz. E isso não é por opção minha. Eu acho.

Eu sou uma pessoa relativamente comum como você pode ver: ninja, médica, branca, cabelos... rosas? Tanto faz... Isso não influi diretamente no meu problema. Se é que isso é um problema, mas devo confessar que me incomoda. Não posso mentir.

Desde menina tenho quase tudo a meu respeito traçado. Objetivos, sonhos, carreira... Tudo. Tinha também minhas expectativas e também o que, cientificamente falando, chamamos de macho alfa. Ele era tudo que eu, na minha sã consciência, sempre sonhei. Era bonito, inteligente, relativamente educado, discreto, único... e acima de todas essas qualidades era simplesmente o Uchiha Sasuke. É comum que as pessoas, em particular as mulheres, se interessem por outras pessoas das quais elas tem uma certa admiração. No meu caso, eu não somente o admirava. Como também era simplesmente obcecada. Nem preciso justificar o por que. Sasuke era objeto de desejo, não de uma, nem duas... Mas de muitas mulheres em Konoha. De fato, novamente não preciso entrar em detalhes.

E nessa minha necessidade da pessoa dele que as coisas começavam tomar rumo. Eu nunca perdia uma ocasião para convidá-lo para sair. Ao menor sinal de uma simples comemoração, lá estava eu de pé. Guerreira. As vezes até me humilhando para finalmente ouvir o que eu e todo mundo já sabia. O sonoro "Não". Mas não me importava. Sabia que um dia tudo isso podia mudar. Eu me confortava. Me enganava.

Mas uma data em especial deu o marco para o começo de tudo. Posso até enfatizar e dizer que foi o Dia Fatídico. Um exagero sem tamanho, admito. Mas quando se está num turbilhão de sentimentos a sensação que se dá dentro de nós mesmo esta perto de ser quase um novo Big Bang.

_-Nee! Vamos ao festival juntos Sasuke-kun?_

E então eu recebi o entediado "Não" do Uchiha. Eu já estava acostumada. Nem me surpreendi. E menos ainda fingi surpresa. Apenas sorri para esconder o real sentimento e me despedi do moreno. Fui para casa decida a não ir nesse evento.

Mas tem certas coisas que acontecem e não importam o que digam, mas NUNCA vão ter explicações. Altas horas, deitada em minha cama, com pijama e uma já falecida barra de chocolates, ouço a campanhia. Era Tenten e Rock Lee me chamando. Tentei de todas as maneiras fingi que dormia, mas quando dei por mim, eu já estava na rua procurando pelo Uchiha.

Não demora muito e o encontrei. Estava com Ino e Naruto. Senti um certo arrepio ao avistar a loira tão sexy e tão próxima do meu moreno. Senti a raiva engasgar na minha garganta e pensei em observar um pouco antes de me aproximar, mas Tenten não ajudou muito. O Hyuuga também estava presente.

-_Yo Sasuke-Kun_ – sorri sem jeito

Muito mal me anunciei e aquela porca o enlaçou pelo pescoço. Tive vontade de falar centenas de palavrões, mas Rock Lee me tirou pelo braço e falava incessantemente sobre coisas que eu muito mal entendia. Também não fiz esforço algum, já que minha atenção tinha dono. Meus olhos só viam o Uchiha e como aquele javali caia em cima dele. Mas para minha sorte, no meio de tantas palavras, Naruto apareceu sorridente. Tagarelando muito alto como sempre, mas foi o suficiente para escapar do hiperativo Lee. Dei graças a Deus e puxei o Uzumaki a uma estratégica distancia. A uma distancia segura do Lee, mas que me desse retaguarda para vigiar uma pessoa. Acho que foi a pior e também a melhor coisa que já fiz na vida...

Fiquei enrolando com o idiota que acabou tagarelando tanto quanto o Rock Lee. Realmente só me recordo de ter ouvido um ou dois elogios. Mais uma vez não fiz esforço algum para prestar atenção. Minha mente estava presa em uma situação deveras perigosa para o meu sentimento naquele momento. Culpa da Yamanako. Por que ele estava com ela?

E dificilmente sentido feminino falha. Lembro-me bem da música que tocava no momento. Lembro como as cenas naquele momento pareciam flashes de segundos. O momento que se sucedeu foi tão longo e ao mesmo tempo tão rápido que só me deu tempo de sibilar um "Sasuke-kun".

Era uma baladinha. No meio de uma dança, ela o beijou. Ele de imediato ficou sem reação, mas logo correspondeu. Naruto que estava de costas para os dois, não viu nada. A única coisa que senti foi meus olhos molharem levemente.

_-Nee Sakura-Chan... O que houve?_

Naruto notou meus olhos úmidos. Tentei disfarçar dizendo uma ou duas coisas completamente sem nexo pelo nervosismo, mas minha expressão de horror foi completada quando que com o término do beijo, Sasuke me fitou com um confuso olhar. Fingi estar conversando com Uzumaki, mas as palavras começavam a ficar entaladas na minha garganta. Um sentimento de ódio com misto de rancor brotava de algum lugar e eu muito mal conseguia ter controle.

-_O que houve Sakura-Chan? Você está bem? _

O Uchiha ainda me olhava. E eu o olhava de canto. Senti Naruto se aproximar com um semblante preocupado. Meu olhar espantado o fez arregalar os olhos e segurar o meu pulso. Notei pelo gesto que ele estava tentando ver meus batimentos e minha temperatura.

-_Naruto.._

Tentei dizer algo, mas o olhar do Uchiha me fuzilava. Ino também o fazia com desprezo. Era visível o prazer nos olhos dela a me ver naquele estado. Naquele momento eu só pensava em me enterrar.

Mas não sei dizer se foi impulso. Não sei se foi vingança. Mas só lembro-me depois de segurar firmemente Naruto pelas madeixas e tascar-lhe um beijo afoito que rendeu um leve ferimento no lábio inferior do garoto. O beijo foi confuso com desencontro de lábio, língua, dente... nariz. O Uchiha me olhava incrédulo e eu nem disfarçava o olhar. Iniciei o beijo encarando-o. Algo dentro de mim queria ter certeza de que ele estava vendo o que estava eu fazendo.

Ino tentava puxá-lo para algum canto, mas o Uchiha estava imóvel com o olhar fixo ao meu. Ele só voltou a si quando terminei o beijo, ainda olhando-o e que tenho que admitir, foi bem estranho. Ele não tardou para sumir com a porca com uma expressão confusa o que novamente tenho gosto de dizer que me agradou profundamente. Fiquei me vangloriando do meu feito por alguns segundos até que...

Naruto! Eu tinha me esquecido dele. Foi estranha a sensação depois de algo tão repentino. Eu não sabia como olhá-lo. Abaixei a cabeça em reflexo.

_-Gomen Naruto..._

Ele disse algo que não consegui entender para então enlaçar a minha cintura me fazendo corar. Também veio um sentimento de repulsa depois de um beijo tão... tão estranho.

_-Naruto! Olha pode parar e..._

Tentei começar. Mas meus lábios foram selados aos deles. E dessa vez não tinha dente. Não tinha nariz. O beijo era lento. Era macio... Envolvente. Senti seus lábios roçarem sobre os meus me convidando a explorá-lo. Instintivamente não consegui recusar. Logo minha língua o invadia com um estranho desejo que de certa forma eu tentava controlar. Bobera minha. Só fez minha vontade arder.

_-Sakura-Chan... _

Ele sussurrava entre um beijo e outro. Ouvir meu nome sair dos lábios dele daquela maneira fez meu corpo inflamar instantaneamente. Deslizei minhas mãos apalpando maldosamente a silhueta do loiro parando em sua cintura. Apertei-o com desejo tendo como resposta uma respiração ofegante e intensa. O perfume dele veio fraco ao meu olfato acentuando minha libido. Aquilo não ia acabar bem se continuasse daquele jeito.

Cessei o beijo. Ele me sorriu maldosamente tentando beijar-me de novo. Mas um fio de razão me veio. O olhei nos olhos e sem dizer uma única palavra e fugi. Corri para casa sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. E aos poucos todo o peso daquela situação começava a cair em mim. Dormi feito uma pedra.

Durante um bom tempo fugi do loiro. De todas as maneiras possíveis. Um medo... Uma sensação estranha me fazia evitá-lo. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo comigo. E de alguma forma sempre soube o que era, mas eu tinha orgulho demais para poder admitir ou notar. Devo dizer que tive que aprender na prática. Que foi bem dolorosa por sinal.

_-Até quando você vai fugir de mim?_

Um dia fui surpreendida. Cedo ou tarde seria, eu sabia. Mas extendi ao máximo esse desencontro.

_-Fugir? Eu não estou fugindo de você..._

Menti. Quero ver que mulher diria ao contrario.

_-Ahh... Não está fugindo não...? Você está sempre na sauna. Nunca em casa. Nem com as meninas. Eu sou idiota, mas nem tanto_.

Ele se aproximava devagar. Me intimidando. E eu estava intimidada. Se fosse em outros tempos, um soco e um "vai se ferrar" bastava. Mas... Mas...

_-Foi por causa daquele dia ne..._

_-Não... ! Digo..._

Eu tentei dizer alguma coisa. Mas fui calada, não por outro beijo. Antes fosse. Mas um individuo que eu também evitava a todo custo, acabava de entrar em meu campo de visão.

-_Yo Sasuke._

Naruto o saudou. O moreno tentava manter sua habitual indiferença, mas eu sabia muito bem que ver o loiro comigo, sozinho na rua e ainda mais depois de um beijo não era bom sinal. Algum ponto dentro do meu ego vibrou.

_-Yo... _

Ele retribui. Eu apenas sorri de lado da forma mais inocente que pude. Mas se ele pudesse ver meus reais sentimentos seria uma expressão muito perversa.

Nos entreolhamos e ficamos num silencio esquisito. Sasuke logo se despediu e continuou seu caminho. Meus olhos o acompanharam até o final da rua divagando. Os de Naruto acompanharam os meus.

-_É ele né..._

Eu não disse nada. De certa forma era ele. Mas eu não fugia dele por causa dele. Mas pelo fato d'eu...

_-Não! É que..._

_-Tudo bem Sakura-Chan..._

Ele se aproximou, me beijou a fronte e completou:

-_Obrigado por aquele dia._

Passou por mim e eu fiquei um tempo imóvel ainda com o perfume dele me embriagando. O que eu estava pensando?

Usei meu orgulho para mascarar as coisas. Era difícil admitir que eu sentia desejo por ele e tratei logo de me distrair. Sai com as meninas. A Sabaku estava na vila e a presença dela era sempre diversão garantida.

Mas aquele dia era para ser de muitos encontros mesmo. E mais uma vez me deparei com Sasuke e a porca. Congelei. Naruto veio a minha mente quase que como um sinônimo para aquela situação. E mais uma vez os movimentos pareciam flashes. Tão lentos. Tão rápidos. Eu não sabia dizer. Estava confusa e perdida. Maldito dia.

Finalmente o beijo. Eu fiquei imóvel, como se fizesse parte da mobília ou construção. Observei cada movimento, cada sorriso, cada carinho... Queria comprovar o que eu já sabia. Senti a boca amargar. E mais uma vez um nome sibilei. Naruto...

E quando dei por mim estava correndo pelas ruas da cidade. Não olhava o caminho. De alguma maneira eu sabia aonde eu estava indo, mas eu preferi fingi me perder. Talvez me incomodasse menos...

_-Sakura-Chan? O que houve?_

Ele me perguntou com um olhar sonolento. Eram altas da madrugada e ele estava só bermudas. Lembro-me de ficar em silencio observando-o sem dizer uma palavra. Um longo tempo. Talvez segundos. Talvez horas. Não sei. Voltei a mim somente quando ele tocou em meu rosto muito preocupado.

Então o agarrei. O beijei. Me entreguei. Ouvia mais uma vez ele chamar meu nome daquela maneira. Talvez os únicos momentos que de alguma maneira me traziam a realidade por alguns segundos para então mergulhar fundo naquela confusão de sentimentos prazerosos.

Em sumo, viramos amantes. Não namorados. Quase. E tudo era motivo para se ver.

_-Vou fazer ramén lá em casa..._

E ele comia o macarrão no meu corpo.

_-Eu? Fazendo algumas pesquisas..._

Fazíamos aula de anatomia. De física. E química. MUITA química.

Fazíamos tudo e de tudo. Sem tirar uma vírgula. Aos olhos comuns, éramos ainda Naruto e Sakura. Amigos inimigos, entende? Ex "_teammates"._ E não poderia ser melhor para nós dois. Fizemos desse episódio nosso segredinho. Mesmo o beijo, ninguém pareceu notar ou ver. Apenas o Uchiha, para o meu desagrado. Mas mesmo ele parecia não lembrar depois de um tempo. Veio ate falar comigo, o que fez alguma coisa aqui dentro borbulhar de alegria. O meu orgulho.

Confesso que gostaria de ter descoberto o Uzumaki antes. Sem ter esse sentimento estranho de que o usei. Como eu era imatura. Foi pura infantilidade e um orgulho besta desconsiderá-lo desse jeito. O que ele tem de idiota ele tem espertinho. E muito espertinho... Deliciosamente espertinho.

Entretanto... O real desfecho dessa história veio de uma maneira um tanto peculiar para o meu total agrado. A minha "amizade" com o Uchiha tinha voltado às boas. E algumas vezes até o chamei para sair. Sei que foi burrada... Mas deixe-me terminar primeiro antes de me criticar...

Como sempre o senhor Uchiha estava ocupado demais e sempre me dizia não. Apesar de tudo, eu ainda tinha ao meu querido amante. Ele curava minhas mágoas como o fogo que faz tudo virar cinzas. Eu simplesmente esquecia que o Uchiha existia quando estava em seus braços. O Uchiha virava cinzas. Eu era feliz.

Porém... Um dia aleatório, curiosamente eu voltava da casa do meu amante e vi Ino passar chorando. Não liguei a situação a pessoa e fui para casa despreocupada. Depois desse dia, não lembrei mais do ocorrido. Nem fiz questão de saber o que tinha acontecido.

Continuei vivendo minha vida em paz, mas depois de um tempo uma determinada pessoa estava freqüentando o hospital com certa assiduidade. E essa mesma pessoa fazia de tudo para esbarrar comigo. Para conversar COMIGO e tocar no assunto dos festivais ou festas... Ou sei lá. Tentar ter assunto sabe? Até aí tudo bem. Eu nem levei nada em consideração. Estava bem demais com o meu amante (adoro chamá-lo assim). Na verdade, há muito não chamava o Uchiha para mais nada. Menos ainda procurá-lo. O meu loiro já me satisfazia em todos os sentidos. E digo sinceramente e sem demagogia: eu só fui digerir isso tudo depois de muito tempo quando num dia, antes de um grande festival, ele veio me perguntar:

_-Nee... Sakura... Quer ir no festival comigo?_

Minha mente estava longe e quando ouvi tais palavras simplesmente cai da cadeira. Abri um sorriso de lado e disse da forma mais simples e educada que consegui.

_-Não posso Sasuke. Tenho compromisso para amanhã._

E eu não menti. Afinal... O meu loiro ia fazer ramen. E eu precisava revisar alguns exercícios de anatomia.

* * *

Gente!

Minha primeira fic

desculpa se ficou meio tosca mas adoraria que comentassem

pode criticar que não ligo eu sinceramente prefiro a verdade ^^

bem agradeço a quem leu

bjinhos ^^


End file.
